


Supernatural Headcanons

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, jack is my son and i love him, no matter how many grigori hearts he ate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Some headcanons of mine about SPN bc I did some for BFUCU and thoroughly enjoyed doing so.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline and Castiel, Jack Kline and Dean Winchester, Jack Kline and Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Supernatural Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK!!! I’ve missed doing this but I’ve had no inspiration but I do now so here we go!♥️

•Jack listens to The 1975, The Neighborhood, and Harry Styles because he’s fucking bi.

•Cas is pansexual.

•Dean will NEVER admit it but he can rock a good cat eye.

•After the whole Chuck thing, Sam and Eileen get back together.

•Jack dyes his hair to match Cas’ at least once. 

•Dean and Jack slay at karaoke, whether it be them dueting Bon Jovi or Dean playing guitar and Jack rocking out. They have fun with it.

•Sam and Dean teach Jack how to play pranks on people. Of course, him having angels powers definitely helps when he doesn’t wanna get caught.

•Sam and Eileen talk shit about people who talk about the Winchester family(all peoples in the bunker included) in sign language.

•Jack and Rowena have tea once a week.

•Jack got his own trench coat to match Cas’. What he didn’t know was how long the sleeves were gonna be and how good they were at hiding his hands.


End file.
